harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas (SoS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Morning * Good morning. * Good morning. How's your work going? Noon Evening 'Friendship Lines' *'1:' How's your work? All that labor's got to be hard on you, but in a way, it looks kind of exciting. Me, I just do the same thing every day. I mean, it's my job, so I can't complain too much, but... * 5: Work keeps me busy, so i don't get to spend much time at home. When i do get a day off, I spend as much of it as possible with my family. Mostly, we just go for walks together. It's not a family duty or anything like that. I just want to spend time with them, and they're kind enough to humour me. * 6: I've been helping the guild for a long time, but i've always had a dream to study insects. When i was small, i couldn't go outdoors much, so i watched the flowers and insects in my hime garden. That's what got me started. And you can imagine how hard it is to make a career out of studying bugs. And if you've got a family to support, it's just about impossible. Still, i like insects, and since we're so close to the mountains, there's a lot of them around here. So i get to observe them sometimes. * 7: You're always working hard, Kate. I can tell since i'm always at the trade depot. I appreciate it when you take the time out of your day to talk to me. My son seems to like you as well. So we'll always look forward to seeing you here. 'Seasons' Spring *What a great day, huh? Summer * Guess we're in for another scorcher today. * Rain: This rain's going to make things really humid today. * Typhoon: You sure you ought to be working on a day like this? It's not safe, you know. You should get home soon. Fall Winter 'Festivals' Spring Moo-Moo Festival *'If you lost:' It looks like you didn't win today, but I don't think you did too badly. I'd peg you as a strong contender for next time. *I'd expect milk from god cows would be delicious and full of vitamins and minerals. Not that I'd know myself, though. Truth be told, I've never been fond of milk. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Congratulations on winning, player. You're one impressive angler. * If you lost: 'It looks like you didn't win today. I guess the fish just aren't fond of you today. Well, there's always next year, so don't worry. * Finding the correct spot to fish at is very important, I'd think. Even the most skilled angler won't catch much if there aren't fish around. * I hear lot of different species of fish live in our river. In fact, some experienced fishermen have told me that there are some fish here you can't catch with an ordinary fishing pole. = Winter 'General About Town/Guild *Seems like ever since you moved here, more and more people have been coming to visit. *You know, working in the Trade Depot can get pretty darn boring. I wish we had more stores around here... *The town is still small, but our Guild Master's working hard every day to help it grow. We'll it the big time someday! Category:Story of Seasons Quotes